mcplayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocket 93
Rocket_93 is a veteran player of Minecraft, who has accumlated possibly 1,000+ hours into the game. His remarkable skills in combat, building, and his naval capabilities. His notoriety has gained him a decent amount of fame among the Minecraft community as being a great player, but also a threat in most situations. Rocket is the current King of the Pirates, with a small crew. He sailed many ships in his life. Rocket's large bounty has resulted in constant bombardment by the marines. Rocket eventually formed one of the most infamous crews known to the world. The Marauder Noir pirates. Ruthless, but also k nowing what is right, they laid claim to all opposing forces. The crew consisted of Rocket himself, Cannonwalker, David Horrible, SlimeEnder, Baron von Shush, Jeremiah Garland, and "Yellow Eagle" Squirto. All of which with bounties beyond billions. Origin As a child, Rocket always dreamt of far-away places. He often drew maps of his hometown, and often made model ships. His thirst for knowledge always outmatched other important things in life. Rocket also pursued swordsmanship, eventually becoming a master of the Three Sword Style. The Three Sword Style is where a user holds two blades in each hand, and one in their mouth by the hilt. Rocket tended to be the pest of his village, always causing trouble. He often would run through town, yelling about vicious pirates on the shore, coming to invade. The villagers would become terrified, and arm themselves, only to find Rocket bust a gut in laughter, saying it was just a lie. Other times, he would sneak into peoples' homes, and switch around their books, with another person's collection. Rocket eventually was given a bounty of a small $5, mostly for his annoyance to the town. Nobody bothered for this though, as they knew that Rocket wouldn't learn. After a few years, Rocket had finally matured, and had only one goal in his adolescence: to set sail on the ocean his home town sat on top of,the Old Blue. Rocket eventually contacted an old friend of his, SirFancyPenguin. They had known each other since Rocket was a trouble-making child. Penguin had decided to go into the business of building vessels. Rocket paid Penguin $50,000 he had saved since he was about ten years old, for a decent ship. Penguin gave the ship to Rocket, and Rocket fell in love. She was made of a dark wood, with plain white sails. with a cannon on each side, and two masts. Rocket thanked Penguin multiple times, with great praise. Rocket nearly burst into tears, as his dream was about to be realized. He decided to the name the ship "The Crimson Rose." He took down the white sails, and had the local artist paint the entire sails red, and a black rose on both. After carrying back the folded sails to his ship, the entire town was there, making a clear line to the ship, allowing Rocket to board. Rocket tried to be strong, and not to cry as he walked, but he dropped to the ground and cried. He exclaimed how ashamed he was for all the pain and trouble and caused them. They all sobbed, to see the young child that they all scorned, grown into a young man, leave. Rocket decided he would plant a stake in the sand, with a white flag tied to it with "Hope" painted on it. He promised to come back one day to remove it once he became the king of the pirates. With that, he set sail, he would not see his village for the majority of his life. The Province of Vix Rocket had finally reached land after about seven weeks. Rocket was exhausted, and laid anchor. He was soon greeted by a man named Broken Stars. Broken Stars was a member of the government in this land. He told Rocket that the place he landed on was named "Vix." Rocket bought supplies, and bought himself a black badana, which he wears now today. Rocket quickly learned the government was in dire need of purifying. The corrupt group would storm the streets, demanding absurd and proposterous priced taxes. If the person didn't pay the full tax, their home would be torched, and their children would be enslaved. Rocket watched the government's vicious raid on the town, in disgust of their acts. He decided he would organize a revolution and free the people of Vix. After a few months, Rocket had organized a group of about 50 people, each with a hate for the Vixian government. One day, though, a small ship had landed on shore. Rocket quickly ran to it and discovered it was a man named Cannonwalker. Rocket proceeded with caution when coming to greet the stranger. Rocket told him about the corruption of the island, and Cannonwalker joined the rebellion instantly. Cannonwalker arrived at the base, surprised at how many people there were. He quickly noted that no matter how many people they had, their bare hands weren't going to be enough.Cannonwalker then volunteered to rob a few government lackeys of their wallets through pickpocketing to gain funds for them. He had quickly gained $6,000 within time, which he used to purchase many swords, bows, and helmets. He also bought three cutlasses for Rocket. The siege on the government building was a bloody massacre. The resistance was lined up outside, chanting "Corruption! Corruption! Corruption!" Broken Stars from earlier, had came outside, armed. He yelled how he was tired of working for evil, and he joined with the chant. The building was soon stormed, and the people were massacred. Rocket did not give up, and took out the remaining of the government with difficulty. He left the building in a pile of rubble, cheering with the remaining resistance, Cannonwalker, and Broken Stars. Rocket decided it was time for him to leave, and let the people decide what government they thirst for. Broken Stars told Rocket of his religious journey he planned to make. Rocket wished the both luck, and set off. Rocket told him farewell, and wished him luck. Cannonwalker said he had no purpose in his life right now, and didn't know what to do. Rocket then told him how he was going to become the king of the pirates, and invited Cannonwalker to his crew. Cannonwalker quickly accepted, and became their marksman. Cannonwalker had explained how he was gifted at a pistol, and could fire a cannon and hit a target from a mile away. The duo sailed off into the sun, wondering where they will end up next. Their Minds on the Water It was about 2 days after the events of Vix. Rocket and Cannonwalker were bored as they could be aboard the Rose. Rocket was leaning with his arms on the guardrail, staring off to the horizon, occasionally fiddling with one of his katanas. Cannonwalker was sitting by the portside cannon, polishing it as he thought of the future. "We have to do something. Do you even know where we're going?" Cannonwalker said in frustration. "It's beyond me. I just set sail, and we're just going to land somewhere. Simple as that." Rocket said back. He could care less at the moment to what happened. "Well, we have to do something!" Cannonwalker replied. "Grab the wheel, take us somewhere." Rocket said, as he began polishing his blades. Cannonwalker just sat down in boredom again, dozing off to sleep. Rocket went into below the deck to get some food. Rocket then went back up, and studied the map of the Old Blue. Rocket then noticed something that almost made him spit out a mouthful of bread. "CANNONWALKER! GET UP HERE!" Rocket yelled, startling Cannonwalker. "What do you want?" Slurred Cannonwalker, as he went up to the bow. "Look, we're about here," Rocket pointed to a location on the map. "If we sail East, there's a place to rest. We're a little low on food. I say we could get there by tomorrow night if nothing delays us." Rocket pointed to a medium-sized island. Rocket then ran to the wheel, and steered to the island. He couldn't wait to see what lay ahead of him. Category:Players Category:Stories